neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Nepgya
Nepgya is an artificial human who is based on Nepgear. She has debuted as a playable DLC character in Megadimension Neptunia VII. Nepgya possesses the same skills as her original, but she lacks the access to HDD. Profile Appearance Nepgya looks almost identical to Nepgear. She has long light purple hair with a single D-pad hair clip and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. Nepgya wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium-sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme. The main difference between her and Nepgear are Nepgya's oval-shaped, white eyes, and - whenever it is open - her square-shaped mouth. Most of the time, sweat drops run over her face. This facial expression is based on Nepgear's shocked expression since the release of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. However, Nepgya is capable of changing her facial expressions depending on her emotions. Personality Her personality is very similar to Nepgear's. She is very polite, but her calm voice has a little robotic tone, which emphasizes her nature as an artificial human. Surprisingly, Nepgya is capable of showing strong emotions, e.g. as she shows genuine excitement over Nepgeardam's appearance, unlike Nepgear who is shocked over it. Relationships Main Article: Nepgya/Relationships Gameplay Main article: Nepgya/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Other Appearances Games MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies She appears as a DLC Support Character. She grants 10 seconds of invincibility to the current character being played. Anime & Books Paper Dimension 4-Panel Nepgya originates from the Paper Dimension 4-Panel comic in Dengeki's Neptune volume. She initially appeared in a small comic included in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2's artbook as Nepgear's shocked expression when IF surprised her with saying "Nepugia!!" in response to Neptune's Japanese expression "Nepu!". In Vol. 7, the expression returned to Nepgear's face, shocking Nepgear in the process. Nepgear tries to revert her face back, only to fail and just settled with a smile. In Vol. 14, Nepgear seems to have her expressions back as she talks to the viewer, only to rip her face mask off and reveal that she is still stuck with the expression. During Vol. 24 to 26, Neptune tells Nepgear, as a celebration of the comics' second year, that the Nepgya face is banned for the year. Nepgear jumps in joy, while briefly turning her face into Nepgya. Nepgear then looks at the calendar and was disappointed on the fact that the date was April 1. While Nepgear is sleeping, Nepgya separated herself from Nepgear as a spirit, thinking that it is time for her to leave and let Nepgear find her own personality and happiness. Nepgear wakes up in the morning, feeling lighter, while Nepgya watches from the side, wondering where she should go. She continues to watch Nepgear while taking note that she will disappear if she stays as a spirit, as well as conflicted whether she would possess other people or not. She was interrupted by Neptune, who mistakes her for Nepgear, thus confusing and surprising Nepgya. After meeting with the sisters, Histoire explains that a stream of shares, which are from the viewers, allows her to materialize. As Nepgya wonders about her fate, a referendum appears, asking about her fate to the viewers. The choices are: Going back to Nepgear, Disappear, Be a new character or Other. The results were determined by letters sent by the readers. After a while, the results arrived showing that more than half chose Nepgya to become a new character and without anyone choosing for her to disappear. This touched Nepgya as she wouldn't have to worry about disappearing. However, the letter, which contains the results, started shining and transformed Nepgya into her own version of Purple Sister, which is actually showcasing the "Other" option, which is to become the "Nepgya goddess". Neptune and Histoire congratulate Nepgya as she prepares to leave for a journey and try to have a quiet life. Nepgear sighs in relief as she thinks that she won't make weird faces anymore. However, as Nepgya leaves, 12% of her secretly goes back to Nepgear. In Vol. 29, Nepgear appears to be wishing happiness to everyone on the moon. She opens her eyes to reveal that it is actually Nepgya who is just tricking the viewer on that strip. In one of the 4komas for the anime, Nepgear, who still has a Nepgya face, remembers her leading role in mk2. Then she also looks at the anime version of herself, briefly praising it before cursing it to get stuck with the same Nepgya face. Quotes Main Article: Nepgya/Quotes Trivia *Unlike the other Megadimension Neptunia VII DLC characters, she has no story scenes or any impact on the plot. *She's the first character in the series to originate outside the games and eventually appeared in one. Navigation Category:Nepgya Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters